


Love Like Wine

by CharismaticChaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: -Ish, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angel!Ventus, Angel/Demon AU, Demon!Vanitas, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Ven is also slightly robotic, hopeless romantic Ven, implied Terraqua, implied sorikai - Freeform, mild blood warning, we stan acceptance in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaticChaos/pseuds/CharismaticChaos
Summary: “Wrap those arms around me and get comfortable. Can’t have my trial dying on me,” He said offhandedly.Ventus was appalled at being called a trial. What could that possibly mean? Trial, trial, trial. Is that all Ventus was worth? Inwardly he scoffed. Of course it was. This was a demon, and he was an angel. What more could he expect from scum?
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Love Like Wine

Walking around on Earth was hard enough as it was for Ventus. Disguising yourself as a human was even more difficult, especially when you were an angel. The human he was tasked with protecting was such an impressionable creature, believing everyone had her best interests at heart. It was no wonder he was supposed to guard her – the heavens likely feared she’d get targeted by some demons if left alone.

So, there he was in a coffee shop, sitting a distance away from the redheaded girl. It would have been far easier to watch over her if he could become directly acquainted with her, but admittedly he was not the best at pretending to be human. He doubted he would have blinked once in a conversation. And so, he kept his distance.

The girl had a routine: every morning she’d wake up, shower, then go eat breakfast at the café she lived near. There was a boy who worked at the café she’d kiss every day he was there. His hair was brown, and his eyes were the color of the ocean, different to the green eyes he wore, which the humans compared to emeralds. He didn’t know how to feel about being compared to a gem, but he assumed it was supposed to be a compliment. There was another boy who’d come to the same café in the mornings every once in a while, and the girl would give him the same attention as the brunette boy.

Ventus was intrigued by the relationship between the three. They often were sneered at by those who sat in the café and witnessed the romantic gestures, however, Ventus didn’t see anything wrong with it. Plenty of other creatures exhibited similar habits – why should humans be condemned by their own for how they express their love?

Love. Ventus knew very well _what_ love was, but had never experienced it for himself. It was something that he found fascinating in humans, and he found his thoughts drifting to often. He knew that such thoughts got in the way of his work; he wasn’t supposed to waste time thinking about what humans experienced that he didn’t. He’d only met one other angel who fell in love. It was his best friend, Terra, who’d fallen in love with one of the angels tasked with defending the gates of heaven. His mind clouded by thoughts he was not supposed to hold ultimately left him to be cast out from the heavens, and he was permanently labeled as a _fallen_ angel. Ventus felt pity for his friend, but could not risk following his path. He hadn’t seen the fallen angel since the day he was outcasted.

His human stood up, snapping the angel from his thoughts. He’d have to wait for a moment for the girl to leave so he didn’t raise suspicion to any humans around. He observed quietly as the girl made her way towards the door.

“Have a good day, Sora!” The girl waved enthusiastically on her way out.

“You too, Kairi,” The brunette responded.

Ah, yes, that was what her name was: Kairi. It didn’t particularly matter to Ventus at all. It was just a name. To him, she was simply the human he had to defend.

Her routine for the rest of the day would be bland, and he’d have to mask his presence entirely to avoid human eyes. Her career was comprised of office work. The cubicles in the expansive room were tiny in order to cram as many of the humans in one place. Ventus didn’t envy their work environments. It struck him as dull work. Most of the people working in the building were influenced by dark energies in some shape or form, and every once in a while, he’d have to banish a demon who crept too close to his human – Kairi. If they’d preyed on any other human, Ventus’ nose would crinkle. He didn’t enjoy having to watch another human needlessly suffer, but right now, his one and only task was to defend Kairi. The other humans would have to wait for a different angel to vanquish their demons.

Across the way, Ventus spotted a man staring at him. That was strange, none of the humans should be able to see him. The way he was looking at him made Ventus shudder, which was certainly unusual. Upon closer inspection, the reason dawned on Ventus.

He’d seen demons posing as humans in the same way that Ventus had earlier in the café, but this demon in particular, he never would have expected to dress in human form.

Vanitas. Vanitas was the name of this demon.

He had been known to be a trickster towards humans, normally hiding in the shadows and waiting for opportune moments to prey on the unfortunate. He’d utilized Ouija boards, the ignorant attempting to summon a demon, haunted paintings, you name it. He’d wait for the desperate to cry out for help, then he’d appear and strike up a deal. The bargaining chip? Most often their soul, but occasionally, if his victims were desperate enough, he’d force them to offer the soul of someone pure. The worst part about this demon?

No angel had ever challenged him and walked away unscathed, if they managed to survive.

Today was Ventus’ most unlucky day. Vanitas had a habit of tearing angel’s wings apart, feather by feather. While Ventus was more powerful than some angels, he wasn’t in the top tier. He wouldn’t win a fight against Vanitas.

But he had a human he had to protect. Frantically, he sliced at his arm, dipping his finger in his own blood, and beginning the process of drawing out a protective circle on the ground. If he couldn’t protect himself, he would protect his assigned human.

The last line was drawn, and his bleeding wrist was promptly grabbed. Ventus groaned at the slight pain from the vice grip on his open wound.

“How interesting,” A deep voice purred in his ear. “You’ve got audacity, putting a protective spell on my prey. How ever will I get my fix?”

Ventus winced at sharp nails digging into his arm. “You’re gonna have to get your fix elsewhere, _Vanitas_ ,” He sneered.

“Oh, so you know of me?” Vanitas spun Ventus to face him, grip remaining just as tight, never letting go. “Well, then you know what’s coming for you, hmm?”

Ventus glared at Vanitas, anger rising in the pit of his stomach. “Make it quick, _devil spawn_ ,” he spat venomously.

Amusement filled Vanitas’ face, and his golden eyes searched Ventus’ face, scanning him for something. “You’re really not afraid of me, are you?” He said with a sadistic laugh.

“I should be,” Ventus admitted. “But unlike many of my brethren, I actually have guts. Why do you think they sent me to protect Kairi?”

Vanitas’ free hand snapped up to grip Ventus’ chin as he leaned in close, only inches away. “An angel referring to the human they’re supposed to protect by name is quite fascinating, I’ll have you know,” He grinned, but really more smirked, his gaze peering into Ventus’ very heart. Ventus held his breath, uncomfortable breathing the same air as this demon. “I like you,” Vanitas purred out. “Maybe you’ll be worth my while.” With that, Ventus was pulled away and dragged behind Vanitas.

“What the hell do you mean, worth your while?” Ventus tried to rip his arm away from Vanitas’ iron grip, but to no avail. Ventus did not like where this was going. What was Vanitas talking about? Was he going to torture him?

“We’re going for a ride, _angel boy_ ,” Vanitas said without looking back at Ventus.

Ventus tried pulling away from the demon, desperate to get back to his human. He wasn’t cleared to leave her side. He needed to stay with her. Who would protect her while he wasn’t there? He looked back towards the room Kairi was in as he was dragged out. _I’m sorry,_ he thought to no one in particular.

Vanitas had dragged Ventus all the way outside to where his motorcycle was parked. Ventus looked at the vehicle skeptically. He didn’t understand why someone would ride on something so unstable. So many people had walked into heaven after dying because of these machines. What was the point? He found it to be impractical.

Vanitas swung his leg over first, Ventus standing there annoyed. The demon had the nerve to let go of his arm, knowing Ventus wouldn’t run. He couldn’t. He’d die if he did, and he couldn’t take that risk.

“What are you waiting for? Get on,” Vanitas looked at him with a raised brow. Almost more annoyed, Ventus begrudgingly sat behind him, as far back as he could manage. “You’ll die doing that,” He commented before motioning Ventus closer. Ventus inched forward, stubbornly leaving space between them. “Closer, Angel,” He said without looking back at Ventus. The little game continued until Ventus growled, the appropriate distance between them for riding a motorcycle: _none._

“Wrap those arms around me and get comfortable. Can’t have my trial dying on me,” He said offhandedly.

Ventus was appalled at being called a _trial._ What could that possibly mean? Trial, trial, _trial._ Is that all Ventus was worth? Inwardly he scoffed. Of course it was. This was a demon, and he was an angel. What more could he expect from scum?

Ventus complied, wrapping his arms around Vanitas, intentionally gripping Vanitas so tightly it surely would have made it hard to breathe. Vanitas only let out a mocking chuckle as he started up the engine, taking off down the street with an angel in tow.

Ventus was nervous by the jolts at first; the breaking mainly. The turns made goosebumps raise on his forearms as well. One wrong leaning and the balance could be thrown completely off, along with his body. It would take more than falling off a motorcycle in motion to fell him, but he didn’t revel in the thoughts of just how much it would _hurt._ Once they reached the freeway, and the speed started kicking up, Ventus felt a strange sensation in his stomach. It made him feel sick, but in a good way. That didn’t make sense to him. How could feeling sick ever be a positive experience? And how was he, _an angel,_ feeling sick?

The motorcycle stopped outside of a bar in the downtown area of the city. He hadn’t realized how quick the ride had felt until it was over. Oddly enough, he found himself enjoying it towards the end. This realization hit him like a tidal wave and he immediately felt bitter.

“Well, Angel, we’re here at our destination,” Vanitas commented as he looked back at Ventus. “Hope you angels aren’t prohibited from drinking.”

“Of course, we aren’t. Wine is holy and—”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s all fine and great. ‘S long as I can break you,” He said plainly.

Ventus narrowed his eyes at the demon, stepping off the motorcycle irritably. Breaking an angel; was he planning to tear his wings apart with an audience? Force some vile excuse for alcohol down his throat to watch him gag? He’d never heard of Vanitas ever providing mercy to an angel, much less letting an angel breathe for this long in his presence.

Vanitas had stepped away from the vehicle, motioning Ventus to follow him, not looking back to see if he’d comply. The arrogant bastard knew he didn’t have a choice.

The bar wasn’t terribly busy, given the time of day. Most of the humans were working their 9 to 5’s at their boring office jobs, while a few lucky people had enough funds to not work another day in their life. Ventus didn’t understand the selfishness of the rich. What were they doing with their money? The world he walked in was far from ideal, and the rich could have been spending their extra funds to better the lives of everyone.

Oh, but yes. He forgot demons existed for a moment. It was the demon’s manipulation and greed which caused humans to hoard their money and live in extravagant mansions they had no true use for. Ventus sighed as he and the demon he accompanied were seated at a booth.

Ventus had wanted to sit across from the demon, but Vanitas evidently had other plans when he forced his way next to Ventus, effectively caging the angel against the wall. _He did this so I can’t escape,_ he thought bitterly.

Vanitas inspected his face for a good minute before saying anything. Ventus felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze, unsure if Vanitas was expecting something of him or not.

“I don’t believe I ever caught your name, Angel,” Vanitas commented, snaking an arm to rest across Ventus’ shoulders.

“Ventus,” He grumbled in response. Normally he wouldn’t freely give out his name to demons; they could use it against him. This would be under normal circumstances. But alas, these circumstances could hardly be considered normal.

“Ventus,” The demon repeated. The name rolled off his tongue in a way that Ventus had not been anticipating. Logically, he didn’t say it in a way anyone else may have. Something about the way it made him feel…

But he was not supposed to feel.

“It’s a nice name. Seems fitting enough for an angel,” Vanitas shrugged. “So, what made them give you that name?” he asked.

“Why would you want to know something like that?” Ventus asked incredulously.

“A question for a question, huh,” Vanitas smirked. “You’re an interesting angel, Ventus. I don’t see many of you filled with so much fight; spite.” His implications didn’t sit well with Ventus.

“The only reason I’m spiteful is because I’ve been kidnapped by a demon who could wipe me off the face of this earth in an instance.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned in close to Ventus’ face again, much to the angel’s dismay. “Hey,” He purred out. “Did it hurt?”

Ventus raised a brow, confused. “Excuse me?”

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” He asked with an arrogant smirk.

Ventus had heard this from humans before, but he didn’t understand what it meant. Why would a human fall from heaven? Or an angel, which was even more perplexing to him. There was only one angel he could logically think of who fit that bill.

“I’m not Lucifer,” Ventus said flatly; unamused.

Vanitas blinked a couple times before roaring in a fit of laughter. Ventus looked at him, puzzled. Why was he laughing? He didn’t think what he’d said was funny, he was being serious! Ventus felt his face heat up, but he couldn’t figure out why his face was so red. He’d seen it on humans before, but never on another angel. Why was he suddenly experiencing all these…these… _human_ reactions?

“This is _so rich._ You don’t know what a pick-up line is, do you? Do they really teach you _nothing_ before sending you down here?” Vanitas questioned, still trying to water down his laughter.

Ventus felt his face heat up more. Vanitas was right, he didn’t know what a pick-up line was. He didn’t really want to ask either. Vanitas seemed to pick up on this, because he leaned in next to Ven’s ear.

“It’s something someone uses to get the attention of the person they like. A _flirting_ tactic.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Ventus _did_ know what flirting was. That was basic knowledge for any creature on Earth. A way to attract a mate. But why would Vanitas use a…pick-up line directed at him? Surely this demon wasn’t interested in him; that wasn’t natural. An angel and a demon being romantically involved was taboo. Then again, demons were certainly all about that, weren’t they?

“You look confused, Ventus,” Ventus could have sworn every time he spoke his name, he felt shivers race down his back. “I’m flirting with _you_.”

Ventus looked at Vanitas finally, a horrorstricken expression across his features. He was flirting with him. This demon was _actually_ flirting with _him._ “Why on God’s green Earth would you do that?”

Vanitas’ face was still uncomfortably close, and there was a dangerous, almost feral look in his eyes. “Because you’re the most interesting angel I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Vanitas traced a finger along his jawline. “I’ve been searching for someone like you. So many others have disappointed me. You’re not a terribly clean angel, muddied by human emotions. You would be cast out from Heaven if they ever found out your true nature. You’d be _fallen_.”

Ventus cringed at the final word, although he couldn’t deny what Vanitas was saying. It did line up. Everything he’d felt that day was suddenly making sense to him. He took a moment to view it from a human perspective. Hopeless romanticism. Protectiveness over a human. Fear for a human’s safety. Butterflies in his stomach on the motorcycle. Embarrassment at not knowing human customs. And finally…

“Ventus, have you ever been in love?”

This question. At the beginning of this day, he had not. He knew that much. Could what he was feeling be a romantic attraction? Ignoring Vanitas being a demon, Ventus did think he was nice to look at. He hadn’t really treated Ventus poorly either. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to trust him. He couldn’t let the demon know what he was thinking, or let himself acknowledge that maybe he wasn’t a perfect angel.

“You’re just trying to lure me, aren’t you?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “There are so many ways I could tempt you, angel,” He responded flatly. “I just want you to answer the question. Have you ever been in love?”

“No. If I was ever in love, I’d be cast out from Heaven. There is no room for love in an angel’s world.”

Vanitas’ eyes narrowed, and he pulled himself completely away from Ventus, taking a sip of his beverage. He must have been so focused on the other man that he missed when their drinks were brought to them. He didn’t remember ordering anything either, but sure enough, there was a drink in front of him; some variety of red wine. _How thoughtful,_ he mused, trying to sound sarcastic even in his own head. Ultimately, he failed at convincing himself.

“One of the perks of being a demon is being able to influence the humans without speaking a word to them,” Vanitas shrugged. That must have been why he didn’t remember ordering anything. This also meant that Vanitas went out of his way to order something he thought the angel might like. It bordered on being sweet.

Worriedly, Ventus took a sip of the wine. He thought that maybe it might have been poisoned, or maybe there was some sort of drug (God forbid), but he was only pleasantly surprised as the smooth, almost sweet flavor coated his tongue and dripped down his throat in a manner akin to honey.

“Don’t know if I’ve ever seen an angel smile before,” Vanitas stated. Taken aback by his own reaction, Ventus looked at Vanitas in baffled embarrassment. He opened his mouth, searching for words to strike down the very thought that he had smiled in the presence of a demon, but was cut off when Vanitas continued to speak. “It was pretty.” A certain softness lingered in his voice that hadn’t been there at all the entire day.

Ventus looked at Vanitas curiously, a thought springing up in his head. “Vanitas, have you ever been in love?”

Vanitas’ eyes widened noticeably, then an enraged energy took over his entire being, him standing up and pulling Ventus along with him. “Let’s go.”

Ventus stopped, not budging. “No. Answer my question.”

He didn’t turn when he responded. “Come with me and you’ll get your answer.”

Ventus sighed deeply, and followed without another word.

Vanitas and him rode for hours. They were well beyond the walls of the city and looked to be in the middle of nowhere. The wind howled in Ventus’ ears, and his nose was freezing cold. Vanitas’ body was warm, and Ventus found himself enjoying the heat. He closed his eyes, relaxing against the demon; that was something he never thought he’d do. As wrong as the idea was, he couldn’t find it in himself to care about the morality. Just when he’d gotten comfortable, Vanitas pull over off to the side of the road.

Ventus got up immediately, silently burning up at his own feelings inside. Vanitas stood and started walking up the nearby hill. The grass was lush and green, wildflowers littering the landscape. At the top of the hill stood an Oak tree. Vanitas hadn’t told Ventus to follow. Ventus could take this chance to run away, or stab Vanitas while his back was turned and bring justice for every angel that had perished by his hands.

But he didn’t want to.

The thought made his insides tighten and his heart sink. He didn’t want this demon to die. He knew that Vanitas did bad things to his kind, and to the humans he was sworn to protect, but he was undeniably attracted to him.

And so, he followed.

Ventus joined Vanitas at the top of the hill, and looked out at the breathtaking view before them. Ventus didn’t know why he took him here, but he was thankful. The Earth was beautiful, and Ventus loved nature as much as he loved the humans. Vanitas sat down next to the Oak, Ventus following, against the strong trunk of the tree.

“You asked me if I’ve ever been in love,” Vanitas started. “The answer is yes. I’m in love right now actually.”

Ventus’ heart sank at the thought of Vanitas being in love with someone. Someone else. His eyes traveled away, not wanting the demon to see what he thought of that. “Oh, I see,” He tried to say dejectedly.

“It’s you, dumbass,” Ventus turned towards the demon, not expecting Vanitas’ face to be so close, or the hands caging him against the tree. He definitely wasn’t expecting the feeling of Vanitas’ lips landing on his own. It wasn’t forceful by any means, but bordered on possessive. Nonetheless, Ventus was surprised by how utterly _safe_ he felt. He let his hand travel up to rest against his cheek, a gentle touch in contrast to the heat of the kiss.

Vanitas repositioned himself to be directly in front of Ventus, not once breaking apart from the angel. Ventus could feel something in his heart grow darker, but didn’t care. He was too focused on how good it felt when Vanitas’ chest pressed against his, or how the hands pinning him against the tree moved to bury in his hair.

Demons were known to be rough and violent in their romantic acts, but Vanitas treated him delicately, as though he might break if he so much as brushed his fingers against his skin the wrong way. Things were rising in Ventus he never knew he was capable of feeling, or thinking. He let his lips languidly move against Vanitas’, his hands moving around Vanitas to rest against his back and pull him closer. Similarly to when they were on the motorcycle, there was no room for air between them.

“ _Ventus_ ,” The name rolled from his mouth far differently than anything Ventus had heard before. The lull, melodic ring of his tone was electrifying, and Ventus knew then and there that he was addicted. Addicted this this demon, addicted to these feelings, addicted to love.

The place they were in made sense now; Ventus had seen humans do this before. They’d take their person of interest to a place they thought they would like. A place that was breathtakingly beautiful. Vanitas had been using these tactics all day for Ventus. Since the moment Vanitas saw him, he’d only been trying to get his attention. Ventus understood now. He also understood his own feelings.

He turned his head away, lamenting the loss of contact. “I love you, too,” He said with a smile.

There was a soft look in Vanitas’ eyes when Ventus spoke. “I’ve been waiting far longer than you know to hear you say that.”

Ventus raised a brow. “What do you mean by that?”

Vanitas sighed, sitting back, and moving them so Ventus was situated in his lap, and they were gazing up at a gorgeous starry sky. “I’ve been watching you much longer than you know. About as long as you’ve been watching Kairi,” He explained.

Ventus thought to himself, confused by the idea. “You’ve been watching me that long? That’s about a year for humans.”

Vanitas laughed, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb against Ventus’ arm. “Demons have more tricks up their sleeves than you angels know about,” He bowed his head down, resting it on Ventus’ shoulder as he whispered in his ear. “Since you love me, you get the privilege of knowing a few secrets.”

Ventus didn’t think he’d ever get used to the whispering. No wonder humans were so entranced by demons.

“I guess I should consider myself lucky, then.”

“You’re definitely not lucky, Ventus,” Vanitas corrected, caution in his voice. “You’ve just labeled yourself as fallen. Both because you fell in love, and because you’re in love with a _demon_.”

“That just means I’m not allowed back in Heaven, though,” Ventus reasoned.

“Incorrect.” Ventus’ heart sank at that. There was so much he didn’t know, and _he himself_ was an angel. A fallen one, now. “You fell for me, one of the strongest demons Hell has in their arsenal. They’ll target you.” Vanitas kissed Ventus’ cheek. “But I will protect you.”

His sunken heart could have sprouted wings and flown if logic would allow it. Sweet words seemed so absurd for Vanitas, but he much preferred them to the bitter ones he normally received from his kind.

“I still think I’m lucky,” Ventus whispered.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I have you to love.”


End file.
